selfariafandomcom-20200213-history
The Chronology
Selfaria 's recorded history dates back ten thousand years. The human race on Selfaria has been the master of the planet for millenia. The events on this timeline are date with BCE, and CE. The dates are based on the "Common Era" which occured when humans first settled on Enigami , thus spreading to all three continents of the planet. The Chronology *'10,000 BCE' - history begins to be recorded by the original humans in Dematnu . *''' 8,000 BCE''' - The Queendom of Lanimirc is established, becoming the world's first organized nation. It begins seizing control of central Dematnu . *''' 7,000 BCE '- A rebellion begins in eastern Lanimirc . They pledge to form a new rival kingdom to exploit Dematnu 's rich resources. The name of the kingdom is called Leber . The First Lanimircian Civil War commences. *' January 1, 6,999 BCE''' - Radnelac Nairogerg estbalishes the Nairogerg Calendar system, which he names after himself. *''' June 4, 6,994 BCE - After six brutal years of war have passed, Leber is exhausted. As their resources run dry and their soldiers dwindle, the Leberian Royal Family is forced to evacuate in search of a new home. * August 12, 6,994 BCE''' - The Lanimircian Army is finishing off what few rebels remain in the east. Leber has been completely decimated. With their leaders gone, the Leberians lose their sense of unity and gradually fade away. Leber 's lands are devoid of any value and are left to be reclaimed by nature. *''' September 11, 6,994 BCE''' - After escaping the fall of Leber , the Royal Family uses a ship docked in the south Dematnu wilderness in an attempt to cross the Lartnec Ocean . *''' October 30, 6,994 BCE''' - The Leberians make the first oceanic crossing in history, as well as claiming a new landmass for human settlement. After arriving in Rewen , the former king, Zurb Doaskad , declares a new nation in the strange western land they discovered. *''' November 2, 6,994 BCE -''' Zurbania is officially established as Rewen 's first nation. It carries on the ideals of the Leberian survivors, and over the centuries that follow, many people migrate outwards from Zurbania . Rewen is on a path to become a diverse and populous continent. *''' January 1, 5,500 BCE''' - Humanity is thriving on Rewen . over the millenium, the inhabitants have taken on very distinct physical appearances. Rewen 's nations are small and numerous. Most interesting however. are the Valkyrie , who are a race that owes it's existence to genetic mutation. The Valkyrie have developed blue hair and blue eyes! On Dematnu , The Queendom of Lanimirc has stood for an incredible 3 millenia! *''' January 6, 2,000 BCE''' - Trouble is arising in the Queendom of Lanimirc . The nation is gripped with a massive famine due to overfarming. People are beginning to migrate northwards to find new lands to live in. These people go on to settle on a large island. The nation of Etamni is born. * 1,000 BCE - Dematnu is in the middle of the Saeculi Stultitia . It is an era defined by low literacy, political instability, and shortages of goods. Despite Queen Layor 's best efforts, The Queendom of Lanimirc is in decline. In this turbulent age of decadence, The Queendom of Lanimirc loses countless historical treasures. * April 20, 995 BCE - a southern warlord named Egar Reggin raises a seperatist army of pirates, mercenaries, and disgruntled Lanimirician citizens. The Second Lanimircian Civil War begins. In Egar 's own words he proclaims," We will break away from the decaying and stagnant Queendom , and we will be free to live our lives how we see fit! Death to Queen Layor !" He claims the southern lands to be the Free Realm of Ailamos . The Ailamosian rebels remember Leber for inspiration. *'September 5, 985 BCE '- The Second Lanimircian Civil War is officially brought to a close. In a humiliating defeat, Queen Layor is forced to sign the Recognition of Ailamosian Freedom . This war devastated the Queendom economically, which is on now on the verge of collapse if something is not done. *'February 17, 984 BCE - '''In desperation, The Queendom of Lanimirc founds the Exploration Society , with Jaci Foivar as the first Kaptain . It's sole purpose is to find new lands and resources to sustain the nation. The people of Dematnu are completely ignorant of Rewen 's existence. They have no idea that Leberians have survived for thousands of years across the ocean. *'March 2, 984 BCE''' - Kaptain Jaci Foivar embarks on her first voyage for the Exploration Society . Their ship, the RLS Discovery , heads west, into uncharted waters. *'April 30, 984 BCE' - The RLS Discovery makes landfall in Noala . Jaci Foivar and her crew are shocked to discover humans living on the island. Jaci befriends the Noalanians, and she quickly discovers that they have been on the island for millenia. The Noalanians tell her that a vast continent lies to the west, with many more people and countries. The RLS Discovery resupplies and heads for the Rewenan mainland. They eventually land again on the coast of Wumbo . *'May 10, 984 BCE'- Word is spreading rapidly throughout Rewen of the strange travelers from across the ocean . Many have forgotten of Dematnu and their shared ancestry of the Leberian refugees. All are excited to hear this news except the Zurbanians, who remembered everything about their former homeland . The Zurbanian king, Xeno Doaskad V , closes his borders to the Lanimircians, for fear of being discovered. *'July 15, 984 BCE' - Kaptain Foivar and her crew have been exploring and mapping Rewen , and documenting any information that could benefit the Queen. Not forgetting their primary objective, the crew begins the trading to acquire vital goods. They are loaded with supplies as they return to their vessel for the journey home. But to their dismay, the Prime Minister of Wumbo , Gib Norom , has sent two of his own ships to follow them back to Dematnu . Kaptain Foivar has no choice but to lead them back home, regardless of the outcome. *'August 25, 984 BCE '- The RLS Discovery , and the Wumbosian ships, have landed back on Dematnu in the unorganized western coast. Kaptain Foivar rushes her crew eastwards, hoping the Wumbosians will get lost and stranded in the wilderness. Little does she know that she is actually guiding them to the Queendom of Lanimirc . *'September 24, 984, BCE' - Jaci Foivar and her crew return in triumph to Nigiro Center . They have brought back many treasures from Rewen , and have kickstarted a new beginning for the Queendom of Lanimirc . After 4 decades, the Saeculi Stultitia ends. The Wumbosians that followed them mangage to pass through to Lanimirc with heavy casualties. The actions of these Wumbosians will trigger the Lanimircian-Wumbosian War . *''' December 5, 425 BCE''' - The Valkyrie , who have long inhabited northern Rewen , have been abandoning their nomadic ways for many years. Finally they come together as one nation. The Valkyrie believe that it is the only way to protect their unique race from agression. They believe the other Rewenan people distrust them. The Valkyrian Union is established, and occupies a vast territory in the north. It isn't long before the entire Union is under the rule of fascism. *'October 10, 319 BCE' - Under the rule of the fascist dictator Floda Reltih , The Valkyrian Union embarks on a policy of agressive expansion deeper into central Rewen . His target is the Central Valley . A region rumored to be rich in precious metals. This blatant invasion of Argraven triggers the Central Rewen Conflict . *'April 21, 315 BCE' - The Valkyrian Union smashes Argraven 's Imperial Gaurd and have taken control of Nevargra City . Emperor Ruo Tafaed is forced to cede a signifigant portion of his empire to the Valkyrian Union . In addition, Argraven is given the bill to repay the war debts. *'November 9, 212 BCE' - The Empire of Argraven collapses, due to the aftermath of losing the Central Rewen Conflict to the Valkyrian Union and being unable to pay their debt. In the chaos, Argraven's land morphs into 2 seperate nations. Cyannio and Vernn are created. The first president of Vernn pledges to retake the Central Valley from the Valkyrie , by any means needed. Vernn becomes a very real competitor to the Valkyrian Union 's interests. *'June 12, 106 BCE' - In the Valkyrian Union , a popular revolution has ousted Floda Relith and his fascist regime. The revolutionaries swear to never again live under the tyranny of a dictator. The Valkyrian Union is transformed into a parliamentary republic. As a sign of goodwill and peace, The first Speaker of Parliament Jama HaIion returns the Central Valley to Vernn . *'January 2, 53 BCE' - Cyannio sends ambassadors to Valkyrian City to discuss a possible trade alliance. The Valkyrian Union agrees to boost business. The Rewenan Consortium is established to regulate international trade and promote peaceful exchange of goods. *'21 BCE' - The Rewenan Consortium 's membership has grown to include: Valkyrian Union , Cyannio , Vernn , and Wumbo . It is a time of economic prosperity in Rewen . *'10 BCE' - The Queendom of Lanimirc and the Free Realm Ailamos have since become mutal allies, and the ancient war is starting to be forgotten. However, some pockets of hatred and ignorance will endure in both nations for centuries to come. * 5 BCE - The Valkrian Union is Rewen 's leading nation for exploration, and many vessels traverse the ocean to and from Dematnu . The continents are more linked than ever before * 2 BCE - Rumors begin to spread in northern Rewen of a thrid, unkown continent to the north . Most people dismiss these as pure fantasy, stating that the world couldn't be big enough for a third landmass . Nevertheless, many brave ship crews die searching for the supposed northern land . * March 18, 1 BCE - Glagmar Skalborn , a Valkyie explorer and sea captain, is the first man in history to gaze upon Enigami . Although he tries to reach the land, an approaching hurricane from the Lartnec Ocean forces him to turn back to the Valkrian Union . Upon his arrival, He quickly spreads the truth that there is indeed a continent to the north . This triggers an international rush to colonize Enigami , as it came to be called. *'May 2 , 0 CE' - The first Rewenan migrants, all from the Valkyrian Union , land on south western Enigami . The Valkyrie colonies are known as the New Union . This is the beginning of the Common Era , the time when all three of the world 's contininents are populated by human civilization. *'June 19, 1 CE' - Wumbo 's colonists make landfall on southern Enigami . They settle south of Lake Medi and create New Wumbo . It isn't long before Wumbosian colonists expand west towards the New Union . These pioneers are the ancestors of Hibernians, Traxerans, the Canians,and Vastumians. *'September 10, 500 CE' - New Wumbo has grown apart from the mother country, and there is a growing idea that they should break away and become their own nation. They have grown to consider themselves something else entirely. The Hibernians were a minority among the original settlers, but now they have banded together and declared independence from Wumbo. The Hibernian Uprising commences. *'March 21, 507 CE '- The Hibernian Uprising is brought to a close with a stuning Hibernian victory during the Battle of Retsis . Reluctantly, Wumbo gives up its colonial claim on Enigami , and recognizes The Kingdom of Hibernia 's independence. *'July 4, 513 CE' - Following in the footsteps of Hibernia , The northern Enigamians are inspired to form their own country. The Confederacy of Traxere is established peacefully. It was further north of Rewenan claims and was considered to be built on frigid, useless land. *'December 4, 517 CE' - In a bold move of expansionism, The King of Hibernia mobilizes his army to take control of the New Union by force. The Valkyrian Union is drawn into a new war with the bold new nation . This sets off a chain of events that lead to the longest and most expensive war in the Valkyrian Union 's history: The First Enigamian War . *'March 6, 518 CE' - As the fighting rages on, Valkyrie colonists are the targets of genocide by Hibernian radicals . Taking pity on what they consider a fellow Enigamian ally, The Confederacy of Traxere joins the war on the side of Hibernia and together the allies create the Enigamian Pact . *'June 3, 518 CE' - The Valkyrian Union gets some much needed relief when Vernn sees the benefit in fostering a friendship with Rewen 's most powerful nation. It pledges military support to help the Valkryian Union push back the Hibernians, and ensure the safety of the Valkyrie in Enigami . Together they form the Old Conglomerate . *'October 21, 519 CE' - The bloody war between the Enigamian Pact and the Old Conglomerate rages on. The fighting has turned into a stalemate. The entire southwestern coast of Enigami has been fortified by Conglomerate forces, and deep into the continent , the Pact military discovers a revolutionary new substance that can change the war: gunpowder . It isn't long before the Pact develops the first guns to utilize the explosive powder. *'January 8, 520 CE' - In a stunning surprise attack , the Enigamian Pact begins an all-out siege on Retsis , the capital of the New Union and the stronghold of the Old Conglomerate . The Conglomerate forces are ill-prepared for gun warfare and are quickly decimated by the new weapons . *'January 9, 520 CE' - Retsis has fallen to the Enigamian Pact . Moving quickly, the Old Conglomerate begins an evacuation of all military personnel. Some Valkyrie colonists are also returned back to Rewen , but there aren't nearly enough ships for everyone. Many Valkyrie are left behind in Enigami . *'January 11, 520 CE' - The New Union has offically collapsed. The Old Conglomerate admits defeat, and it is promptly dismantled. Despite the Valkyrian Union planning rescue operations for the stranded citizens, the plan never materializes. The Enigamian Pact celebrates its triumphant victory, and the Kingdom of Hibernia finally annexes the western coast . *'May 18, 750 CE' - In the southeast corner of Traxere , several clans of black desert dwellers known as Vastumians have been questioning their role in the Confederate Council . They are fed up with the constant discrimination against their people. The Monarchy of Vastum is declared independent from Traxere . The Sand War begins. *'January 5, 752 CE' - After the Confederacy of Traxere 's catostrophic losses in the deadly deserts of Vastum, Vastum is finally recogninzed as an independent monarchy. *'November 2, 800 CE' - In northern Traxere , while on a pilgrimage in the forest, Laus Oilssela'd discovers what he believes to be a holy relic . The relic is a large glowing gemstone the size of a boulder. with one word inscribed on it: Susej . Laus thinks he has found proof of a god , and brings the relic back to the capital, Coltyr . *'Jaunary 8, 801 CE' - After arriving back in Coltyr with the relic, Laus accidentally gives rise to the Church of Susej . The Church of Susej is a small and exclusive cult which claims to have found the key to salvation. Laus is made the leader of the Church . *'1300 CE' - The Church of Susej has grown into the largest religion in Traxere . The members of the church are beginning to bribe politicians and use legal measures to influence the nation . *'June 20, 1800 CE' - After over a millenium of abuse by the Hibernian majority, The Valkyrie take matters into their own hands. Despite their abandonment by the Valkyrian Union , they begin a civil war known to them as Blue Dawn to oust the Hibernians from power. *'October 9, 1801 CE' - The Kingdom of Hibernia collapses with the foundation of the Republic of Altruvia . The Valkyrie rebels have achieved victory in the war . In order to preserve Hibernian culture, the monarchy was retained. *'October 10, 1801 CE' - Altuvia's Parliament is created. The government is heavily influenced by the Valkryian Union . Enial Mevrin becomes Altruvia 's first Speaker of Parliament . *'1958 CE' - Akire Arerreh establishes The Order of the Marked One in eastern Enigami . *'May 1, 1997 CE' - Altruvia's next king, Ravgni III , is born. *'January 6, 2004 CE' - Nalced Relsaak , the future revolutionary and president of the Federal Atheist Republic, is born. *'February 10, 2009 CE' - Altruvia's next queen, Multsa IV , is born. *'2010 - 2011 CE' - Karl Cruesoe is born. *'2014 - 2015 CE' - Najtsirk "Naj" Faoiseamh , future general for the Order of the Marked One , is born. *'October 9, 2014 CE' - Eraye Wender , future Altruvian Speaker of Parliament , is born. *'April 30, 2016 CE' - Nalced Relsaak runs away from home after narrowly avoiding being murdered by his fanatical Susej -worshipping parents. This causes him to hold an incredibly strong hatred of religion in any form for the rest of his life. *'2019 - 2020 CE' - Jay is born *'2021 - 2022 CE' - Shaggy is born *'January 6, 2023 CE' - On his 19th birthday, Nalced Relsaak and a band of loyal followers begin the Federal Atheist Revolution in Traxere . They promote propaganda and guerrilla warfare. *'2026 - 2027 CE' - Naes Salochin is born. *'March 24, 2026 CE' - The Federal Atheist Republic is founded by Nalced Relsaak . Coltyr has been devestated by Federal Atheist forces , and already the new nation is beginning Nalced's policy of Gray Dawn. It includes the complete eradication of theism and faith from society. *'July 1, 2026 CE' - After 3 months of strict martial law, the Federal Atheist Republic holds its first presidental election . Unlike in Traxere , Nalced Relsaak bans political parties, calling them "useless factions". Seven candidates from each sector are available, including Nalced Relsaak . *'July 2, 2026 CE' - Nalced Relsaak wins the election in a landslide victory. *'August 25, 2029 CE' - Cia Alderaat is born. *'2030 - 2031 CE' - Ellechi "Elle" Marh and Liam Zahvert are born. *'August 28, 2030 CE' - Logan Thackeray is born in Cor . *'July 1, 2034 CE' - The 2034 Presidental Elections take place in the Federal Atheist Republic , with Nalced Relsaak emerging victorious. *'December 17, 2040 CE' - Mena Larosia X , The last queen of Vastum , begins a brutal crackdown on political dissent. Her violent actions spark a little-known rebel group known as Sandstorm to fight back. This only escalates her brutality, and she begins the indiscriminate murder of Vastumian civilians. *'March 21, 2041 CE' - A message from Sandstorm reaches Nalced Relsaak . It was an appeal from Sandstorm 's leader, Sinimo Manera . The message asked for the Federal Atheist Republic to step in, and help stop the slaughter of innocent people. *'March 22, 2041 CE' - Nalced Relsaak agrees to help Sandstorm overthrow the queen , and Operation: Desert Strike begins. *'May 19, 2041 CE' - With the Federal Atheist Military backing them, Sandstorm quickly crushes the loyalists to Larosia X . The capital of Lacus is the last standing zone still under the queen 's control. *'May 30, 2041 CE' - As Federal Atheist and Sandstorm forces are preparing for the final assault on Lacus , Nalced makes a daring proposal to Sinimo Manera . He suggests that after the war is won, Vastum join the Federal Atheist Republic! Nalced is able to convince Sandstorm that joining the Republic would grant Vastum many new benefits and oppurtunities that would otherwise be impossible. Sandstorm arranges for a national vote to take place after the war. *'June 4, 2041 CE' - Lacus falls. Queen Mena Larosia X commits suicide in her palace to avoid her inevitable trial and execution, after destroying her entire library of state documents. Because of the chaos in the city, The fire charrs most of the palace before being doused by aerial water craft. *'June 11, 2041 CE' - As agreed, Sandstorm begins the national vote of possible entry to the Federal Atheist Republic . This vote is one of the most controversial events in the Federal Atheist Republic's history. The final verdict was only 60% of Vastumians in favor of the annexation. Nalced took this as a sign of victory, and Vastum became the eighth and newest sector to the Federal Atheist Republic . *'June 20, 2041 CE '- Sandstorm reorganized itself into a sort of auxillary paramilitary force for the Federal Atheist Republic . *'September 20, 2041 CE '- While the Federal Atheist Military is enforcing the laws in Vastum , One squad of soldiers was attacked by rioters in Lacus . The angry civilians threw rocks at the soldiers. The soldiers opened fire, killing 10 people. *'October 1, 2041 CE '- In an attempt to show the Vastumians how much better their lives could be under Federal Atheism , Nalced dedicates 100 million monets to Vastum to develop the infrastructure and living conditions. The latest technology from the Capital Sector is donated. *'July 1, 2042 CE' - The 2042 Presidental Elections take place in the Federal Atheist Republic , with Nalced Relsaak emerging victorious. *'July 1, 2050 CE' - The 2050 Presidental Elections take place in the Federal Atheist Republic , with Nalced Relsaak emerging victorious. *'July 12, 2050 CE' - The roleplay on Gaia Online begins.